1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film guide device in a camera, and in particular to a film guide device suitable for a camera having an easy load device for automatically winding the leader portion of a film loaded into the camera onto a take-up spool and taking up the film.
2. Related Background Art
As the film easy load device of a camera, there is known one in which, as shown, for example, in FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings, a film cartridge 3 is loaded into the film supply chamber 2 of a camera 1, a film F is drawn out of the film cartridge 3 until the leading end of the leader portion F1 thereof arrives at a leading end position index mark 4, whereafter the leader portion F1 of the film F is placed on the cylindrical surface of a take-up spool 5, the perforations of the film F are brought into mesh engagement with the teeth 7a of a sprocket 7 with the side of the film F being placed between a pair of guide rails 6 and 60 forming a film passage channel near an aperture A for exposure, and when a back lid (removed in FIG. 3) is closed in such set state of the film F, the film F may be taken up onto the cylindrical surface of the spool 5 by the closing operation of the back lid or by the releasing operation thereafter.
However, in the set state of the film F in a camera having such a conventional film easy load device, the film F is positioned between the guide rails 6 and 60 as indicated by solid line in FIG. 3, and the perforations of the film F must be in mesh engagement with the teeth 7a of the sprocket 7. For this reason, protrusions 8-11 for preventing any vertical positional deviation of the film F are provided at four locations at the opposite ends of the film passageway, but in said state, a cut-away portion A10 formed in the leader portion F1 of the film F escapes from the upper protrusion 9 and therefore, the film F is liable to deviate upwardly as indicated by dots-and-dash line in FIG. 3. Further, the film F may float up from the guide rails 6 and 60 due to the curling or the like of the film F itself and therefore the perforations of the film F may become disengaged from the sprocket teeth 7a and the film F may deviate toward the position indicated by dots-and-dash line in FIG. 3 and ride onto the guide rail 6, and this has led to a problem that if the back lid is closed in such a set state, the film F will be nipped between the pressure plate and the rail 6 and fail to be taken up on the take-up spool 5.